Memory Lane
by gertrude09
Summary: " When I took the memory pills, I was drowned in disbelief- its like watching another person's life, " Mikan exclaimed while looking at the ground "But seeing you, in flesh, hearing your talk, puts emotions to those memories" She then faced the familiar boy in front of her, tears forming in her eyes "I cant believe I'll say this, but I still will.. I missed you Stupid"
1. Truth

** HI! I do apologize for the short summary, I chose to put a small excerpt of the story as the summary because it is more interesting that way, and I do want you guys to give this story a chance ehhe :). Anyways the story revolves around Mikan losing her memories and regaining them, and the things that happened to her after that. The plot may be overrated, but then again, the beauty is in the details hehe, And also this is my second Gakuen Alice fanfiction! My first story titled "Back Gardens" is the prequel and is still unfinished.**

**The age of the characters as I imagine them to be is around 16-17 years old. I also incorporated some japanese words into the story as a way of improving my knowledge with regards to the language.**

**CRAZY MORNING**

"_Ohayoo Tanakasan!_" Mikan shouted to the guy riding the bicycle

"ohayou Mikan!" replied Tanaka _"iitenki desu ne?_"

_"soo desune_!" replied mikan with a big smile on her face- its a good day indeed!

Mikan was facing the mirror while brushing her long brown locks, November has come and its almost time for the holidays-  
Mikan's most favorite time of the year.  
After dressing up she then rushed to the stairs to have breakfast.

"ohayoo Oji-" Mikan was cut off when she saw her grandfather speaking with two men.  
She cant recognize any of them except the seal on their uniforms.

_gakuen alice_

"huh could it be that these men are from alice academy?" Mikan thought  
"duh of course they are! how else would they be wearing those uniforms if they aren't" exclaimed Mikan to herself  
while making an imaginary knock on her head

"Mikan" her grandfather called her  
" this is Narumi Anju" as her grandfather pointed the guy with the wavy blond hair "and this is Hijiri Goshima" pointing  
to the direction of the guy with the brown hair. "They are members of the alice academy and they came here to see you"

"ohayo gozaimasu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu" Mikan said as she bowed her head

"ahaha" narumi exclaimed while waiving his hand "No need to be so formal Mikan, Seeing you so cute like that  
makes me miss you even more"

"huh? Im afraid I dont follow you sir, but I can't remember us meeting"

"Yes, yes" replied Narumi by letting out a sad laugh  
"How could you remember when in fact 4 years ago, we completely erased your memory of us"

"gome, but I think Im not following what your saying" Mikan nervously said, looking at her grandpa as if shes desperately needing help  
from the situation

"Gomenasai Mikan, I think Narumi sensei is just overwhelmed with the situation. As your kind grandpa said, my name is Goshima. I  
was a student of Alice Academy when we first met, but I am a member of the faculty now" the guy with the brown hair explained.

he then continued " This is a lot to digest but we have something that may help you understand," he then pulled something from  
his sidepockets and handed it to her. "these are memory stones, filled with the memories that we erased when you were in the academy  
, if you take them you will be able to remember who you are"

" ehh? so you're trying to let me take something that Im not even aware of? and Im sorry I really can't buy the story  
that you just told me." Mikan exclaimed full of denial

" I, I just can't" Mikan was screaming inside her head when a phone suddenly rang

"sumimasen," Narumi exclaimed " I have to take this call"

"Hello?"  
"Hai"  
"Hai"  
"yes, we're here. Everythings going good so far"  
"okay were on our way". Narumi then ended the conversation and turn shut his phone

"Mikan chan, Ojii-san, Sad to say that we have to go, have some matters that we have to attend to"  
"Mikan chan, Im glad to see you today, and I am excited to talk to you the way we always did before. You  
grew up to be a very beautiful girl, just like the little mikan 4 years ago. Take the memory pills once you're  
ready. And once you do someone will go to where you are, and pick you up"

"take care Mikan and see you real soon" He then gave Mikan a tap on the head and bowed towards Mikan's grandfather.

"Ja, see you around Mikan" Goshima said and followed Narumi to the door.

Mikan was dumbfounded. Her mouth was left open with the whole happening. She was still out of her mind when suddenly  
POWWWWW- bear gave her a big punch to the head

"YOOOUUU! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" mikan shouted

" haha " her grandpa gave a laugh

" probably because your mouth was gaping so big that your saliva was about to fall off"

with that mikan then gave out a smile and took bear to her arms

" thank you bear for always being there for me" she heartely said while hugging the little stuffed animal

" but ojiisan, what do they mean? Do you know anything about this?" Mikan asked facing her grandpa

her grandpa just gave out a smile " I don't have the answer to your questions child. It is there" pointing  
at the little pack of pills in Mikan's hand

"you only find something when you're ready. What I know though is that it's already 8am and you're almost late for class!"

"oh gosh I almost forgot! we have recitations today!" Mikan then hurriedly gave bear to her grandpa

"bye grandpa bye bear! see you later" and with that Mikan rushed out to school.

**SCHOOL**

In math class, Mikan was lost in her thoughts. During the entire duration of the session, her eyes were glued to the windows  
looking for something without knowing what it is. Her hands were in her pockets busy gripping the memory pills when suddenly she felt  
someone pinching her sleeves. She turned to the direction of the pinching and she sees Anna, one of her closest friends in  
highschool. "huh what's the problem Anna" Mikan asked her, "stop pinching me or else Nobu sensei's gonna notice and call me"

" OH I DONT NOTICE YOU ALRIGHT SAKURA!" Nobu the math teacher sarcastically commented. He was standing beind Mikan's back  
the whole time she was lost.

"your blank face staring at the windows is a face more cunning than your expression during exams!"  
"Now having to see you not listening to me gives me the notation that you are ready for recitation. So please Miss  
Sakura do me the honor of solving this basic problem - The S wave shadow zone is caused by the outer core not transmitting S waves. It crosses an arc of 105 degrees on the Earth (see the diagram on the left).  
Estimate the radius of the outer core if the radius of the entire Earth is 6370 km. "

"weeeeh?" (Insert Mikans funny-sad-shocked face here) "Ummmm UMmmmm"

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING the bell of salvation rang

"yaaaaah" the whole class shouted

"sumimasen sensei, but Im afraid Mikan has to answer that problem next session" said Anna while grabbing Mikan's hand and giving  
her a wink.

"gomenasai Nobu sensei"mikan exclaimed while bowing her head and before Nobu could reply Mikan and Anna were  
already sprinting towards the door.

**WORK**

Mikan was then at her usual after school work at the Coffee shop, she was still lost in her thoughts which then resulted to  
1 coffee spillage and 4 misarranged orders. She went outside for a breather when Lily- one of her friends also working  
at the shop followed her

"what's wrong Mikan?" lily asked while handing out an orange drink to Mikan

" ohh hehe nothing lily, I just feel sick that's all"

" ohh i see, you should ask Andrei-san for an early out"

" hehe Its okay Lily I can still manage" Mikan said as she let out a smile

" oh and by the way Lily, what do you know about Alice academy?"

"huh? why Alice academy all of a sudden" said Lily

" umm I dont know, I just got curious because I earlier saw two men with Alice Academy seals on their uniforms" replied Mikan

" really? " Lily excitedly asked "hmm I don't really know anything about that place. We have a neighbor before though, name's  
Kororo- poor old guy. He always roams around our village shouting at how abnormal students in the academy  
are, he said they have special abilities like flying and breathing fire but ofcourse no one believed him" Lily explained  
while stopping just to take a sip at her juice, " anyway, he even said something about having your memories erased when you go out,  
but in the case of Kororo I think his entire sanity was erased he was full blown crazy. He was a nice guy though"

Lily's explanation made Mikan gulp her juice, She didn't notice it but her face was turning pale

"oi mikan!" lily called out, concern hinted on her voice  
" I really think you should take an early out, you look so pale, you need to rest!"  
"yeah" mikan said with a nervous laugh "I also think I should"

"Im home!" Mikan shouted while opening the door, bear greeted her by giving her her indoor slippers

"domo bear!" Mikan bended to give the bear a kiss and headed to the dining area  
" My mikan chan! come come lets have dinner" her grandpa lovingly said  
" wow the food smells so yummy! Too bad my stomach is upset though,I won't eat dinner now grandpa"  
"Are you okay?" her grandpa asked, spunding worried

"Im okay grandpa dont worry" Mikan replied while giving her grandpa a kiss on the cheek  
"Im gonna go to my room now okay, Im just gonna take a bath and I will sleep early."

with that Mikan then went upstairs.

**BATHROOM**

Mikan was in the bathtub taking her usual night bath. She was looking at the packet of pills the Narumi guy gave out earlier  
She was deeply contemplating as to whether she will take the pills or not.

"hmm, they look pretty normal to me" she sighed, there're 3 pills and they were the color of blue

" I guess it won't hurt if I try" Mikan then reached out for the glass of water at the bathroom table. placed the 3 pills on her  
tongue, drank the water and made a big gulp. Mikan remembered staring at the bathroom ceiling for ages, with images of people  
and events flashing through her mind. the recollection was like a whirlwind her brain can handle, and by that time she got lost  
in space and disappeared beneath the warm water.

**What do you think of the first chapter? Is it too long? or too short? Please leave me some comments below, all of which will be **  
**greatly appreciated.:) the next chapter will be up in a bit. Hope you'll read it :**)

Gakuen Alice is not owned by me, but by the OSM Haguchi Tachibana


	2. Lost Memories

**ROOM**

Mikan woke up to the sound of murmuring voices.

She wanted to call out her grandpa but only managed a small groan

" Mikan! Are you okay? Narumi worriedly asked while cupping Mikans face

"I'm okay Narumi sensei,"

she surveyed the room and saw bear and her Grandpa standing beside her bed

" grandpa, bear, what happened? I was in the bathroom when I drank the pills when all of a sudden I dozed  
off" Mikan puzzingly asked

"we were worried about you child, I was washing the dishes when bear urged me to check on you. When we went upstairs. Mr Narumi  
right here was already there carrying you on his arms."

"huh? is that so? arigat-" Mikan was cut off when the thought of her naked, drowning in the bathroom and Narumi  
pulling her out from the water crossed her mind. Mikan's face was indescribable she felt as if her face is gonna explode  
from too much humiliation. Her face was the color of flaming red

(insert confused faces of narumi,bear and grandpa here)

"waaaaaaaa" mikan bawled " nooo, now no ones gonna want me because narumi sensei already saw it all waaaa huhuhu" Mikan protested releasing a loud cry.

" Now now Mikan, didn't you remember? I already obliged Natsume-kun to do the task of marrying you before"

Mikan calmed down by Narumi's mention of the name

" .me" the raven haired boy in her memories, the person whom she always loathed, the person who always gets  
on her nerves and the one who ironically also calms them. her memories with him were still bleak, and as she was retrieving them,  
images of him teasing her about her undergarments went in, and made her feel a familiar emotion- full anger.

"hmph of course, natsume, if forgetting my memories brought something good to my life, it is forgetting him. By the way, how is he?  
In fact! How is everyone? Hotaru! Narumi sensei, I miss hotaru so much" remembering the memories that she had with hotaru  
brough tears to mikan's eyes. " I can't believe I was away from Hotaru for 3 years now" Now the memories are flooding back, and Mikan continued to cry. Too many emotions were flooding her, too many questions she wants answered to- she can't even place the first one.

" How's everyone" mikan asked between sobs. "Funny, with all the things that are coming through my brain, I could only manage  
to speak that phrase. I guess what I just wanna do after all this is to see them. Yes that's it, that's what I want to do"

" Hush now Mikan chan" Narumi pleaded while wrapping his arms around mikan, " I know that you still haven't adjusted with the  
situation, and I know that you have a lot of questions " "That is why" Narumi continued while raising Mikan's chin up  
" we will be going to the Academy right now to talk about important things, one of which is about you meeting your friends" narumi  
continued giving out a smile to Mikan

"Ne? really?" Mikan beamed "but how about grandpa and bear?"

"we'll be alright here child, just go back to the academy, you're already 3 years late"

**ALICE ACADEMY**

Mikan and Narumi teleported to go to the academy, they used the alice stone provided by principal Shiki.  
They then walked through the familiar corridors of the school, Everything was overwhelming Mikan, the sights, the walls in yellow and white  
the carpeted floor, memories from long ago entered her mind. She remembered the awe she felt when she first arrvied at the academy  
the feelings she felt whenever she was late in class. She can't help but cry and smile at the same time. It's like being  
back to an old home.

"Mikan" Narumi called out "Shiki is waiting for you inside" Narumi then smiled, "goodluck and I'll wait for you here , okay?"

Mikan nodded and knocked on the door

"come in" a voice replied. Mikan turned the knob and closed the door behind her

"Konbanwa" Mikan said while bowing her head

" Miss Sakura, its good to see you" shiki replied giving out a small smile. "Look at how much difference 3 years could make,  
last time I remembered you were still a cheeky little girl in pigtails" he continued amused

"eh? haha yeah I do remember being stupid like that" Mikan replied with a genuine laugh

"I do understand that you are still adjusting with what happened, and I would gladly answer your questions. The only thing is that  
I still am unable right now. I want you to rest this first, and once you have everything digested, that will be the time that I  
will talk to you about everything. I sure hope you would understand" said Shiki in a serious tone

" I do understand Shikisan, but I have one favor to make"

"hmm and what is that"

" I want to see my friends. I miss them, I have this urge to just run away from this room and find them, shout their names  
around the academy if I could, that's how much I miss them" mikan demanded

" hm" shiki whimpered letting out a small smile

" Knowing the young Mikan, I was hoping you'd say that, I guess 3 years didn't  
change you that much after all." by that shiki again smiled

"I will give you that priviliege but under some circumstances, as you see, you're not the only  
one affectd with the incident 3 years ago, your friends had some effect on them as well. So its not that good if we will rush everything.  
Tomorrow the middleschool- the school grade of your friends- will have their annual costume party. They will all be there, so it'll be  
a good way to see them again. And as i forementioned. you will see them under special circumstances, one- they should not recognize you,second you should't talk to them or have contact to them in any way and third, you will only be able to attend in a limited  
amount of time, the more you are exposed, the more your time will lessen, and when your time runs out , you will automatically be  
teleported back to your house with your grandpa. I know its difficult, but will only allow you to see them if you promise  
to oblige to these important rules."

Shiki expected a protest from Mikan, that's why he was shocked to hear the words that came out from her mouth.

"Anything sensei, anything just to see them again. I promise I will oblige"

"Im glad to hear that from you Mikan, For now you will be teleported back to your house in Nara, and Narumi will fetch you around  
5pm, please prepare a costume that'll fit the rules that I just asked you. Okay?"

Mikan gave her final affirmation, and was teleported back to her Grandpa's house.

Shiki was looking outside the dark fields of the academy when a voice rang the room

" I hope we did the right thing" Narumi softly said

" Seeing that her personality's still there makes me believe that we did so".

**And that's it! Chapter 2! How's the story so far guys? I hope you would give me some comments. It would really help a lot!**  
**:) anyways, I promise that Mikan will be able to see the gang on the next chapter. What do you think will happen on the party,**  
**will it be a disaster? or will it run smoothly? please stay tuned ! :)))**


	3. Going Back

**MASCOT**

"what do you need some costume for Mikan?"  
"eh? Im gonna need it for some gig I have this coming weekend! I will host a children's party!"  
Mikan seemingly convinced with her own alibi repeated " yes indeed I am hosting a childrens party!"

" whatever" anna replied, "you do know that you're terrible at lying right?"

"ehh? am I?" mikan protested  
" nee anna-chan, I still can't tell you, I will tell you once everything's cleared okay?" Mikan said  
smiling while hugging her friend.

"hmm, Im still disappointed, but what can I do, I could never say no"  
" yeeey, I love youu Anna-chan, I can't imagine my highschool life without you"

Mikan and Anna were hopping from costume shops to costume shops but Mikan still can't find a fully covered costume.  
It was already around 3 pm and Mikan was almost giving up. Anna noticed Mikan's sad face and decided to cheer her up.  
berry  
" Mikan-chan! dont sulk! We will find your costume, okay? if we cant find anything in the shops, I will kidnap  
a mascot and steal his clothes for you. You have my word on that!"

" Haha" Mikan gave out a smile " thank you anna , It's just that ,this means so much to me."  
"I know baka, so stop sulking, keep looking"

They then found a shop selling out fruit costumes, most of the costumes will cover the body but not the face  
except for one.

" how bout that mikan?" Anna suggested while pointing out to a costume

Mikan looked at the costume and laughed. " A strawberry!"

The fruit just gives her a lot of nostalgic memories, sadly, most of them involve natsume teasing her to death with humiliation

" That's perfect! it covers your face with the leaf, just wear tights beneath and some red long sleeves and you'll be fine!"  
Anna excitedly exclaimed

" Sumimasen! we'll take this costume"

And with that, Mikan already has a costume for the party.

**PRE PARTY**

Mikan was tying her hair on a bun when her grandpa called her out, she looked at the clock 05:00pm, just in time.

"almost done" mikan shouted.

when mikan went down to their living room, Narumi was already there. Her grandpa laughed at the sight of her, musing about  
how much she looked like a "strawberry"

"Mikanchan! Kawaii!" Narumi commented, " It looks like you're all prepped for the party!" "on another note," narumi continued  
suddenly changing to a serious tone " I believe Shiki already oriented you with the rules?"

Mikan replied by nodding her leafy head

" So what Im gonna give you are three things, first is a watch. Its initially set to 4 hours, that's the amount of time  
you have considering that your cover won't be blown. So everytime you're placed under the danger of being found out, the time  
is reduced, and the seconds or minutes reduced depends on the gravity of the danger. Once your time runs out you will be immediately  
teleported safely back to your room."

"Second thing I will be providing is a stone, a teleportation stone that you can only use thrice and third, which is the last thing  
that I'll be giving you is Tadaaa!" Narumi then handed out an invitation card

"that is you pass to the party, and your name will be"

"Yui Kobata?" Mikan asked as she read out the name on the invitation

"Also please place this sticker on your chest, this will serve as your name plate, and if anyone asks you what year you are or  
what section you are in, just tell them that you're under the special class held for academy workers, okay?"

Mikan nodded

" Okay looks like everything is set, so if you're ready Mikan, we will go to academy now"

Mikan then went to her grandpa and hugged him, he also carried bear and kissed him on the cheek

"see you later grandpa, bear!"

" Enjoy child!"

"I surely will!" and with that Mikan disappeared with Narumi to the Academy

**Okay Guys I know I promised that I will let them meet in this chapter but the chapter is too long, and I dont want to bore you. **  
**But no worries, they will deifinitely meet with the next one! hehe Also, please leave some comments, I will really**  
**really appreciate it! Domo!**


	4. The Meeting

** ACADEMY**

Mikan and Narumi teleported back to the academy and arrived at the forest.

"here we are Mikan the party is held in the main hall, in case you've forgotten, it was also where the christmas balls were held,  
do you nee-"

" Its okay narumi sensei, I can manage my way there" mikan interrupted politely with a smile on her face

"Eventhough you are unable to see my face now, I am actually smiling with joy, Thank you sensei, Thank you for everything"  
Mikan said while hugging Narumi.

" I know Mikan.. because you are Mikan like that. Now enjoy yourself with the 4 precious hours that you have, okay?"

Mikan nodded, and with that Narumi disappeared.

**PARTY HALL**

Mikan was still 20 meters away from the venue but she could already hear the music, the beating of her heart  
got louder and louder syncing with the bass on the background. her palms were sweating beneath the gloves and her knees are  
shaking and she doesn't know why.

Mikan was already at the entrance and there was a line for the registration, she was 5th from the line and decided to stop the last minute when...

"oy! you! where are you going?" a familiar voice shouted

when mikan turned she saw a thin girl with a curly hair, she was wearing a lolita gown and had on some whiskers

"perm-" luckily Mikan got cut off by the beeping sound of the watch (10 minutes were taken out)

"hm? perm? perm what?" sumire asked

"ehh nothing , she then handed out the invitation

"yui? who are you? haven't heard your name before"

"uhh" mikan was stuttering for an excuse when

" ha it doesn't matter, I don't care who you are anyway, so hop in Yui, and enjoy the party!"

Mikan had no choice but to enter the main door, the sight that greeted her was unlike no other. Halloween decorations were all over  
the place , walls were painted gray and black, the tiles were a checkered black and white, large chandeliers were hanging on the ceiling  
and they each had realistic cobwebs around them. Mikan was marveled by everything, the students were at their best costumes  
some scary- like frankenstein and zombies and some were dressed as princesses and robots. Everyone was sharing a laugh and dancing  
through the music.

After the initial feelings of shock and awe resided, Mikan felt something inside. A sad thought, seeing everyone so grown-up,  
not meeting any familiar face, being alone in the crowd-it made her feel as if she doesn't belong, a feeling as though, the  
world inside the academy continued to turn without her existence for 3 years.

Mikan then shook off the negative vibes ," what are you thinking Mikan! You should be enjoying yourself!"

Mikan was desperately looking around for Hotaru and the rest of the gang when she heard her stomach grumble

"ehh" she whimpered while scratching her stomach.

she then looked at the buffet table full of sweets and savory treats and decided to  
take a munch.

Mikan was looking at the differently colored drinks at the table when suddenly

"thirsty?" a voice asked

when Mikan turned, she was glad to see it was Kokoro

"Hm what happened it seems that you got nervous for a moment"

"oh crap" she thought, "kokoro can read minds and hearts"

Take a sip on that green liquid, it would surely refresh you!

"ehh? really? Okay, whatever you say Kokoro" Mikan replied

"Hm? you know my name?" Kokoro asked

" ehhh umm its... because of your tag!"

"oh right right"

Mikan was about to drink the green liquid when suddenly someone grabbed her hand  
" please dont drink the green liquid or else you will bloat"

Mikan looked at the person who stopped her and saw that it was Yu

Mikan was so glad, she just wants to hug Yu right then and there if it weren't for the rules.

Yu was about to say something when the microphone blurted out

" okay guys so now we will have our annual singing contest! choose ur bets! and if ur bets win, one will  
win the most coveted price of 1000 rabbits! So now look at your wrists and if u see a star you are one of the three  
lucky persons to place a bet, now look!"

sumire shouted across the room, and she decided to place a bet on herself. The spotlight then moved to the next  
lucky person, which turned out to be ruka.

Mikan was stunned, ruka looked different, he was taller, he still has a blond hair, and he looked  
more and more like a prince. as per usual he was wearing a white tuxedo and he had on some eagle mask that he  
temporarily removed to make his voice more clear . " i place my bet on miss hotaru imai"  
everyone in the room cheered, but Mikan seemed to have lost all her hearing. the spotlight chose the bet  
and there she was, Hotaru, in a lobster costume, her face popping out, she still has black hair, and her  
eyes more purple than ever, she was pointing a gun towards ruka when the staff called her out.

Mikan was still shocked from the happenings when she was suddenly blinded by the light

"okay our third winner, Kokoro, pls choose your bet!"

" I choose... YUI!" everyone fell silent, and then there were murmuring

"yui? who is yui?"  
"do you know who that is?"

"hm I can hear you everyone" kokoro blurted  
"here is Yui" grabbing Mikan by the shoulders  
Mikans watch was beeping fast and the time was deducted by 30 minutes.

Okay, so contestants please proceed to the backstage

The bets were placed under separate rooms, which was a shame since Mikan expected to see Hotaru there

"hmm I guess it better this way" she thought to herself "I don't think I could resist hugging her"

Mikan heard shouts from the audience and knew that the contest already started she then peeped into the stage and saw Sumire blurting out a ballad. She was out of tune but Mikan didn't mind, for it was nice seeing Sumire in her usual confident self.

"okay thank you bet number 1, now lets call out bet no 2, Hotaru Imai!"

Mikan got excited to see Hotaru's number , and when she peeped whats on the stage, her jaw dropped

Hotaru's robots were lining up, each with a different instrument. three girl robots were in the center andHotaru was on front seemingly acting like a musical conducter. When hotaru started everyone was gasping,Its likewatching a full blown concert, the musical notes were spectacular and the sound was engulfing the was already half way through Hotaru's performance when she suddenly felt the urge to pee,

"grr alright alright."

sumimasen! - mikan called out one of the staff, may I know where the bathroom is please?"

"oy bet no 3 you shouldn't go out anymore not even to the bathroom"

"please , my bladder's about to explode"

"oh all right, just go the the bathroom inside the props room. just head straight to this corridor and turn right,there you will see the bathroom."

"domo! Ill be quick!"

"okay, Ill call you out if its already your turn"

Mikan ran towards the props room and raised a thumbs up

when she went inside the room she felt chills. the room was full of decorations-zombie puppets, skeletons. Its a choice between walking towards the bathroom with eyes shut or peeing on her costume because of fright.

she chose the former. she succesfully located the bathroom door and peed. when she went out she decided to do the same was walking straight with eyes shut when she felt something drop on her head. when she opened her eyes to see what it is-she saw a scary looking clowns head turned upside down, it was a puppet and its hands were dangled in Mikan's head.

It was too much, Mikan cant contain her composure anymore, she violently pushed the puppet away from her headgear which then resulted to a loose bun and messy hair . when the puppet was taken off she shouted her way through the corridor which made her bumped into someone she was too careless to see.

'aww! watch where you're going stupid!"

" Gome Gom-" the person she bumped to then pushed her away

" why you!" mikan shouted, " cant you see that it was an accident! how dare you push me like that! Say sorry!"

"you pushed me first loud mouth" with this the guy stood up patting his black long sleeves, removing the dust"

"No, I didn't ! say sorry!" mikan is now dead serious

" hmm" the guy smirked, " how courageous of you to ask that of me, Know who you're talking to first before you open your mouth"

"why you-" with that mikans head gear was set to a blaze. and the person she bumped into disappeared into the shadows

fire. only one person can do that. Mikan was stuck. she didn't even notice that her leaf head gear was on fire

"oy! contestant number 3! its your turn! oh my god your costumes on fire!"

"eh? on fi?" waaaa mikan then hurriedly removed her headgear and realized the danger of what she's done 3 seconds after. her face is bare, If someone will see her they would immediately recognize her.

"come on now, they're calling you already"

"no wait please i need a mask"

"here use this, the staff then handed her out a japanese mask. it was of a geisha face"

"urgh fair enough"

The host was still calling bet no 3 out when Mikan went out the stage

"oh here she is, lets give it up for contestant no 3"

there was silence, except for a few claps and Kokoro's encouraging cheers

" hello, um Im Yui and Im contestant no 3" there was static

"obviously" sumire smirked giving a side comment

" umm Im here to support Kokoro, I really dont have a nice voice" Mikan strugglingly said, she surveyed across the room, on the left side of the stage she saw natsume and ruka talking, she then saw Kokoro's beaming face,sumire is busy looking at her nails while Hotaru is eating out a cake. Yu was on the center table cheering her up as per is seeing everyone, and with that she is happy.

"im gonna sing a song, by a singer that goes with the same name as me. This is Hello by Yui"

(please search Hello by Yui to know what song Im talking about"

" hello... hello.. hello" mikan then clapped her hands to the tune of yui's intro

surprisingly the number of people clapping with her was increasing, until such time that everyone was clapping their hands and cheering her on

Mikan sang the song with her heart out because it completely describes what she's currently feeling at the wants to hug and say hi to everyone but just can't

Mikan didnt even notice that the song is through. By the end of the last tune everyone cheered and shouted

" Wow! we didn't know you're such a crowd sweetheart! guys give it up for our mysterious miss Yui! okay okay bets, please come to the center stage!"

sumire and hotaru then lined up

hotaru was real near and Mikan can't help but look at her. Her tears were now streaming down her face. She can't resist the urge anymore and grabbed for hotaru's hand. Hotaru looked at her in puzzlement. Mikan's watch was beeping and time was taken out minute by minute. but she didn't care- because its all worth it. Mikan was trapped in her mind when the staff called her attention

"Yui! everyone is asking for you to reveal your face"

by this mikan let go of hotaru's hand and nervously held onto her mask

"umm no sorry no"

the host then grabbed her arm and said "come on now don't be shy"

meanwhile

" hm I bumped into that girl earlier, forced me to say sorry" natsume sneered

"haha that's good to hear natsume" ruka chuckled "its been a while since someone talked back to you like that, not since."

"just stop right there ruka" natsume interuppted, dead serious

" sorry"

"mm mm. ill teach that girl a lesson"

"what will you do natsume?" ruka worriedly asked

" just watch"natsume then released a fire just enough to cut off the ties on mikan's mask.

Everything happened in a split second, but it lasted an eternity for the people involved

The mask fell down and Mikan placed it back a second too late. and before she could use the teleport stone

the word that she feared was said

"MIKAN?"


	5. Natsume

**Forest**

Mikan found herself in the forest  
she was lying in the ground and for some reason she can't move.  
she looked at her watch - 2:00- she's got 2 hours left

She forced herself to get up and managed to lean her back on a tree trunk  
She inserted her hand to her pocket trying to find the teleportation stone  
" I guess that's enough for today" and was shocked to know that the stone isn't in it.

"waah" Mikan nervously searched for the stone on her pockets but to no avail. She stood up  
and searched for it on the ground when she heard something bark.

BARK BARK

Mikan froze when she saw what was barking. It was a wolf, so big it appeared almost like  
a bear.

"Now now doggie" Mikan desperately pleaded

"eh, what do you want?" Mikan though to herself  
" ahh I know!" she proudly thought, she then took a branch and threw it towards the wolf  
"you wanna play fetch huh!" she said

(The move made by Mikan was so stupid that even the wolf had a "duh" face)

The wolf is now approaching her, it's large teeth showing viciously. Mikan started to panic  
and took two, three steps backwards. The wolf got faster and Mikan  
tried to run - but it was too late, for the wolf already jumped towards her , Mikan didn't know what to do so  
she just ducked and cover her head, she was on the verge of shouting when...

"shishi" a voice called out

And in a snap the wolf left Mikan alone and went to the voice that called out to it. Mikan  
heard it make loving groans, like the sound a dog makes when it's beside it's owner.

" I see that you're still as stupid"

Mikan widened her eyes. "That voice... it's so familiar.."

" SO stupid you even decided to wear that ugly print you used to have on your underwear"

"Natsume!" mikan panickly thought, She tried to get up and run but

" Don't even think about it. You know you can't run away now"

"He's right" Mikan thought. Her watch was beeping continuously, as if her panic transferred to it  
she looked at it, an hour was already taken out.

she decided to face the person talking to her, and saw him.

Natsume- he's wearing an all black outfit, he had on a black tie. He got much taller, he still had the  
raven hair he's known about and his eyes, she thought, still red... and deep.. he looked  
..handsome? Mikan felt something tug inside her but she doesn't know what

"You were so loud earlier and now you can't even manage to speak. Who do you  
think you are? Coming back so sudden after doing what you did. What reason do you have  
baka?" natsume's tone getting stronger and serious

BEEP BEEP BEEP , 30 minutes left

Mikan didn't know what made her do it, but she still did it anyway.

She removed her mask, and revealed her face

"natsume"

"I see that you already have a pet, I could only imagine...

"stop talking normal to me!" Natsume shouted, his face, pure anger

Looking at him made Mikan cry.  
Her tears poured non stop now. Why? is it because she's tired with all the happenings?  
Is it because of his anger? The feeling of not knowing what the reason is? or is it because she just misses them too much..

Mikan didn't mind her thoughts, she walked towards natsume, not caring if he will burn her to crisp or not.  
The watch is now beeping violently, She's getting nearer and nearer, it felt like an eternity.

Natsume remained still, "don't" he ordered

but it was too late, Mikan is now only a meter far

" Baka, you're still pushing me away, after all this years." she asked with a hint of amusement  
" To be honest, I don't really know what I've done, but seeing your angry face tells me that It was bad" Mikan calmly said. sadness in her voice.  
" I lost my memories of you for 3 years. And when I drank the memory pills to make me remember, its like watching another  
person's life. like watching a movie, I felt as if it's not me"

Mikan went closer, which made them inches apart. She raised her hand.

Natsume upon seeing it, turned her costume on fire, in the hopes of stopping what Mikan  
is trying to do

But she didn't mind, She doesn't care anymore. For her, what she's doing is worth.. even her life...

Mikan cupped Natsume's cheek. SHe felt the warmth, which made her cry even more

"But seeing you baka, It made me angry again, which is good, for it let me feel the emotions I had before. When I was still  
with you guys"

she managed to let out a small smile

"I didn't expect to say this, but I will still say it anyway" Mikan's now feeling some of her skin burning from the  
costume's blaze

"I miss everyone... and I miss you.. Natsume" and with that final word Mikan disappeared, back to her house in Nara  
back to her quiet room.


End file.
